prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hocho Kuro
|Hōchō Kurō}} is a ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' original character created by FairySina. Kuro is a 13 year old boy who is attending Noble Academy in first year. He's a stubborn boy, whose alter ego is the prince of freedom . Hocho Kuro plays an important role in the fanmade Pretty Cure spin-off Go! Princess Pretty Cure: The Shadows Upon Céleste. Appearance Civilian Kuro is a boy of average height. He has short, dark blue colored, slightly spiky hair. His eyes are green colored. Since he's a student of Noble Academy, he is usually seen wearing his school uniform at school. However, during his leisure time, he usually wears a grey colored hooded sweater over which he wears a dark blue and white checked jacket. He wears light blue jeans which have a slight vintage look. In addition, he wears black sneakers. During summer times, he wears a blue checked shirt, underneath which he wears a simple black colored t-shirt. He wears dark blue colored jeans shorts, which - much like the pants he wears during winter - have a slight vintage look. Instead of sneakers, during summer, Kuro wears dark brown boots. Pretty Cure Personality Relationships *'Tezuya Hideaki:' Hideaki is a fellow student of Noble Academy, who happens to be Kuro's roommate. *'Lubis:' Lubis is a fairy from Céleste Kingdom, whose apperance is resembling the one of a guinea pig. Cure Raven is Kuro's Pretty Cure alter ego, who is the prince of freedom end endless skies. He transforms with the phrase [[Pretty Cure, Royal Engage!|''"Pretty Cure, Royal Engage!"]]. His main attack is Zephyr Blizzard, which he may only perform in his Mode Imperial. Attacks * is Cure Raven's first attack, which can only be used when he uses his Mode Imperial. The attack was used during Cure Raven's debut episode. * is Cure Raven's main attack, performed with the Celestial Noble Sword and Robin Imperial Key. * is Cure Raven's main attack, performed with the Celestial Noble Sword and Eagle Imperial Key. * is Cure Raven's main attack that he may only perform with the Crest of Courage and his Shirahato Imperial Key. Etymology - Hocho comes from meaning "set free", "release" or "liberate", combined with meaning "bird". Hocho literally means "setting free a bird" or "bird to be set free".http://jisho.org/word/%E6%94%BE%E9%B3%A5 - Kurou literally means "ninth son", coming from meaning "nine", combined with meaning "son". However, kuro may be a reference to the Japanese word for black, . Kuro, combined with 鳥, the kanji used within his last name could mean "black bird", an obvious reference to his alter ego Cure Raven. Trivia *Kuro shows a lot similarities with Close from the original story. *Cure Raven's Mode Imperials are each based on birds. His first mode is based on a raven, while the second is based on a robin, the third on an eagle and the final is based on a dove. **Adding to that, means "white dove" in Japanese. References '''' Category:Pretty Cures Category:Male Characters Category:Black Cures Category:Shadows Upon Céleste Characters